Nada es perfecto
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Momoko, la perfección en persona, según la visión pública...pues en casa es una chica otaku, gamer y holgazana. Su tranquila vida se verá interrumpida al descubrir el secreto de Brick. Ahora ella tendrá que aguantarlo como su propia sombra, seguridades que toma él para que ella no diga nada, cabe aclarar. Ella lo odia, él también, pero dicen que del odio al amor un paso ¿Cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Nada es perfecto**

 **Cap 1:¿Mis hermanas? ¿Perfectas? Ni de broma**

-¡Bien! ¡Primer fic del año!-dice Yuki.

-Bueno, según este summary, la protagonista es Momoko, la pareja principal será de los rojos-dice Natsuki leyendo un papel.

-Al menos nosotros no apareceremos demasiado-dicen los castaños de ojos morados.

-¡Ya volví con el helado!-dice Kaito llegando a la habitación.

-¡Por fin! ¡Hacía mucha calor!-dicen los demás.

-Bueno, lo dejaré aquí y yo retrocederé tres pasos-dice Kaito, al tiempo que lo dejaba y se iba, y pues tuvo motivos para hacerlo, porque se abalanzaron sobre el helado, sin embargo, antes de que Natsuki fuese al ataque, Kaito la sostuvo de la muñeca-

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida y un poco sonrojada.

-Aquí está el de lúcuma, dejé el de chocolate-le dijo Kaito con una sonrisa, entregándole el helado.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja-

Kaito sólo sonrió provocando que la chica se sonrojara un poco más.

-Eeeh...iré por una cuchara-se excusó, al tiempo que se iba corriendo.

Kaito quedó confundido y se encogió de hombros, sacó algo de su bolsillo, eran Clorets, abrió la bolsa y se comió uno.

-Prefiero esto que el helado.

-¡Natsuki comienza!-escuchó el grito de Yuki.

-Mejor lo hago yo-dice Kaito con una gotita anime, al tiempo que presionaba un botón.

(Me doy cuenta que no escribo demasiado sobre ese par :v)

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 4: Ocs participantes como hermanos

Nota 5: Basado en Himouto! Umaru-Chan

* * *

Mi hermana menor.

Perfecta.

Es la única palabra que se le ocurre a las personas para describirla.

Pero cómo no, si es todo lo bueno del mundo en persona.

Ella parece ser la estudiante ideal, bonita, saca las mejores notas, y tiene muchos otros talentos. Todos quienes la conocen, la adoran.

Es una chica perfecta e intachable. Siempre me dicen que tengo suerte de tener una hermana menor tan buena y que puede ser una gran ayuda en mi vida, es decir, que hace que mis problemas sean menores

Oh, si supieran por el infierno que debo pasar en su compañía y en la de mi otra hermana menor, que lamentablemente también se vio influenciada en gran potencia por la actitud de ella.

¿Sus nombres?

Momoko y Kuriko.

 **Introducir Opening Himouto! Umaru-Chan (si quieren entender con totalidad la letra, busquen fandub, les recomiendo el de Aniii1497)**

Una linda pelirroja de 16 años, poseedora de extravagantes ojos rosas y que tenía su largo cabello atado en un trenza que le llegaba a la cadera, estaba atada con un lindo moño rojo, desprendía brillos de perfección alrededor suyo y la chica que iba a su lado y que aparentaba tener 14 años, tenía un tono de cabello anaranjado claro, ojos anaranjados, sus cabellos iban en dos trenzas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, estas trenzas estaban atadas con dos pequeños moños rosados, a diferencia de su hermana, no desprendía tantos brillos, pero de que estos estaban alrededor suyo, estaban.

Ambas sonreían y llamaban demasiado la atención, sin embargo, ellas no parecían darse cuenta, además de parecer de la misma escuela, pues usaban el mismo uniforme.

Camisa blanca de manga larga, un corbatín rojo en la pelirroja y uno anaranjado en la menor, falda del color de sus corbatas, además de usar medias blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas y zapatos escolares negros.

Llegaron a lo que parecía era donde vivían, un apartamento, este se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Las dos subieron las escaleras, la pelirroja abrió la puerta y...

Ni bien pusieron un pie en la casa, dos pares de zapatos salieron volando y dos maletines escolares también.

-¡Momoko y Kuriko regresaron!-dijeron ambas muy animadas, al tiempo que su apariencia cambiaba y ahora eran ¿Chibis? Ambas corrieron en su forma chibi hasta lo que parecía su habitación, se cambiaron rápidamente y sus peinados cambiaron.

Momoko se puso un polo negro y un short rosado que parecía cómodo, ahora su cabello iba atado en una cola de cabello lo cual la hacía ver más niña de lo que ya era en su forma chibi.

Kuriko se puso una polera blanca de manga larga y una pantaloneta que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla de color anaranjado, ahora su cabello iba atado en dos trenzas que iban contra las reglas de la gravedad.

-Y para el final~-canturrearon ambas, al tiempo que se ponían una capa que tenía capucha, la de Momoko era rosada y tenía orejas de gato, y la de Kuriko era anaranjada y tenía orejas de ardilla, se pusieron la capucha en la cabeza.

-Bien, según este horario, a ti te toca la consola y a mi los mangas, luego cambio, todo esto mientras grabamos las series de la tarde-le dice Momoko, como coronel.

Kuriko solo hizo la señal de un soldado.

Su cuarto no era grande, tenía dos camas, una de ellas tenía el cubrecama de color blanco con estampado de gatos y ardillas, los gatos eran anaranjados y las ardillas rosadas, la otra cama era algo más pequeña, el cubrecama era rojo, y el cuarto...pues era un desorden total, tiradas por el lugar bolsas de papitas, chocolates, botellas de gaseosa y más chucherías, también habían algunos mangas tirados, una que otra figurita, parecía que una tormenta había pasado por allí.

Alguien entró a la habitación, era una pelirroja de 18 años, poseía ojos verdes, su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

- _"Estas son mis hermanas menores, ellas son realmente así_."-piensa ella- _"¿Mis hermanas? ¿Perfectas? Ni de broma"-_ pensó-¡Ya llegué!-les avisó para después cambiarse sin preocuparse por sus hermanas, para empezar, eran mujeres, dos, eran hermanas, tres, ellas estaban distraídas en lo suyo.

-Bienvenida~-dijeron ambas sin quitar la mirada en lo que estaban concentradas.

-Recuerden que tienen que darle de comer a ese gato y a esa ardilla-les recuerda la pelirroja.

-Si Natsuki~~-dijeron sin mucho interés.

A Natsuki le salió una gotita anime ante lo que hacían las adolescentes

- _"Ellas son las Momoko y Kuriko reales, ellas no son para nada parecidas como las ven los demás"_ -piensa Natsuki, al tiempo que se ponía su polera.

Ahora iba vestida con un polo de color rojo, abajo tenía una polera de manga larga de color negro, usaba una falda negra que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

-Kuriko, ya te dije que esa ardilla no debe de estar en tu cabeza-le dice Natsuki a la mencionada.

-¡Hany se pone ahí solita!-se excusa.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Momoko, luego cámbiate esa capa, los pelos de gato se pegan mucho a la ropa.

-¡No la escuches Gin!-le dice Momoko, abrazando a su gatita banca que tenía manchas negras en las patas, haciendo parecer que llevaba guantes en las patas delanteras y botas en las traseras.

-¡Al gato no se le abraza!-le regaña Natsuki-

Momoko hizo un puchero y dejó de abrazar a la gata que tendría cinco meses y medio

-Kuriko, sabes que tienes que cepillar el pelo de esa ardilla-le recuerda Natsuki.-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tiene que verse muy bien!-dice Kuriko.

La pelirroja mayor suspiró resignada y se fue a la cocina.

-Prepararé la cena-dijo resignada ante el comportamiento de sus hermanas, no tenían remedio, y ella tenía que cargar con todo eso.

Momoko Akatsutsumi, 16 años, cumpleaños el 26 de octubre, primer año de preparatoria, según su hermana mayor, una chica que no tenía nada previsto para su futuro, y sólo vivía por lo juegos y el anime.

Kuriko Akatsutsumi, 14 años, cumpleaños el 13 de septiembre, segundo de secundaria, chica en la que Natsuki aun tiene esperanza para cambiarla y que no quede como Momoko, aunque parece que a la menor no le importar parecerse a la pelirroja de 16 años, al contrario, parece que la admira.

Natsuki AKatsutsumi, 18 años, cumpleaños el 4 de enero, joven que tiene que aguantar el comportamiento de sus dos hermanas menores, joven de último año de preparatoria

.

-Ay, al menos ustedes no me causan problemas-se dirigió a los dos hámster que estaban en la jaula, que reposaba en el estante de la cocina-Ay, son tan lindos~-les dice-Pero aún tengo miedo de que Gin se los coma, espero que eso no pase-agrega con una gotita anime.

Suspiró, y sacó una pequeña bolsita de un cajón, y les dio de comer a los dos.

-Buen provecho-les dijo-

.

-¡Momoko ya es mi turno!-exigió Kuriko.

-¡Mira esto!-le dijo Momoko, cabe aclarar que ambas seguían en su forma chibi-

-¿Eh?-dijo, para después ver la pantalla del computador, y le salieron brillitos en los ojos.

-¡Un millón de yenes al primer puesto del concurso!-dice emocionada.

-¡Y podemos aumentar nuestras probabilidades porque tenemos a dos mascotas!-dice emocionada Kuriko.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Natsuki entrando a la habitación con una bandeja donde estaban tres platos de comida.

-¡Va a haber un concurso donde las mascotas pueden hacer videos haciendo trucos, el que tenga más visitas gana un millón de yenes!-dice Momoko, al tiempo que ponía el anuncio.

-¡Y ese premio debe ser nuestro!-dice Kuriko-

-Bueno, los videos de gatos son populares y las ardillas son muy raras de ver haciendo trucos, así que tienen oportunidades-dice Natsuki.

-¡Yeii!-dicen ambas emocionadas.

-Bien bien, pero coman-les dice Natsuki señalando los platos de comida.

.

Natsuki observó como sus hermanas peinaban el pelo de sus respectivas mascotas, sonrió, y luego fue a limpiar la jaula de sus mascotas.

- _"Ahora que lo pienso, les compré esas mascotas hace tres meses"_ -piensa Natsuki-Cuiden que ese gato no se los coma.

-¡Ey! ¡Ofendes a Gin!-le dice Momoko.

 **Flash Back**

Las tres hermanas se encontraban en una tienda de artículos de animales, a las menores se les había antojado ver los animales, y como Natsuki tenía que comprarle comida a sus hámster's tuvo que aceptar, pero no esperó que se quedasen embobadas con dos animales en especial, en esos momentos estaban con su forma natural, por lo que como era costumbre llamaban la atención demasiado, y quienes las miraban, estaban con brillos en los ojos por los brillos de perfección que había alrededor suyo.

-Onee-chan~-la llamaron ambas.

Natsuki las volteó a ver confundida.

-Los queremos-dicen ambas, Momoko señalaba a una gatita de dos meses y medio, era plateada con algunas manchitas negras en las patas, y Kuriko señalaba a una ardilla de color crema y de cola esponjosa.

-No, se aburrirán de ellas, y yo terminaré cuidando de ellas al final-se negó Natsuki.

-¡Pero onee-chan!-dijeron ambas, al tiempo que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, causando sorpresa en los demás-Nos sentimos solas...tú llegas hasta tarde y...necesitamos de tu compañía onee-chan, pero sabemos que tienes que ira a algunas clases extras de la preparatoria...-agregan, poniendo su pose más linda.

Natsuki sólo suspiró algo resignada-

-Bien, pero más les vale cuidarlas-les advierte.

-¡Claro!-dijeron, cambiando su semblante al instante.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

- _"Bueno, al menos realmente se encargaron de cuidar a sus mascotas"_ -piensa Natsuki-¿Y qué clases de trucos piensan enseñarles?-les pregunta, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

Se sorprendió un poco de ver a sus hermanas dormidas junto a sus mascotas, los hámster estaban sano y salvos, la ardilla estaba en la cabeza de Kuriko como era costumbre, pero ella trepaba por sus trenzas, porque Kuriko había dormido apoyada en la pared; mientras que Gin estaba jugando con el cabello de la pelirroja, quien se había dormida con la cabeza fuera de la cama.

-¿Esto no ganaría más visitas?-pregunta Natsuki, al tiempo que sonreía, para luego acomodar a sus hermanas en la cama donde dormían ellas juntas, luego de taparlas, agarró a sus hámster's y los puso en su jaula, y dejó que los otros animales siguieran con lo suyo-Recuerden que no pueden dormir en la cama, este par los puede aplastar-les dice Natsuki a los animales, estos asintieron.

.

Al día siguiente, las dos chicas estaban en la puerta de la institución.

-Bueno, Kuriko, nos vemos en la salida-le dice Momoko en su forma natural y con sus brillos.

-Claro onee-chan-le sonrió Kuriko, igual que el día anterior.

-¿No son lindas? Se nota que son hermanas muy unidas-dicen algunos estudiantes.

-Es verdad, tienen un aura de perfección-dice una chica con admiración.

Momoko caminaba con tranquilidad hasta su salón, por fuera era "Perfecta", pero...vamos a ver que piensa ella al tiempo que camina.

*aparece una nubecita con su forma chibi*

-Chala head chala~-cantaba ella-Sigo con sueño~ ¡Natsuki nos despertó de forma muy brusca!-se vuelve a quejar con carita de -3-*

*desaparece la nube*

.

-Ay, con las justas aprobé~-dice un chico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Saqué C y no B?!-dice una chica.

-Oye Momoko, ¿Cuánto sacaste?-le pregunta una chica.

-Eh...-dijo Momoko fingiendo apenarse-Saqué 100-dice.

-Vaya, como lo esperábamos.

*aparece nube*

-Jaja, pero al mismo tiempo es divertido esto-se ríe-Mmmm...me pregunto que clase de combinación podré hacer con mi gaseosa-se puso pensativa-Creo que papitas no estarán mal-agrega-¿O chocolate blanco? ¿O un pastel de fresa?

*desaparece*

-Vaya, eres la mejor Momoko-san-le dicen.

-Oh no no, fue suerte-dijo sacudiendo las manos, fingió estar nerviosa.

-¿No crees que es muy lindo que sea tan modesta?-dice un chico.

El otro chico asintió embobado.

.

Momoko se encontraba nadando, y llegó al final del carril, antes que la otra chica.

-¡Increíble Momoko-san!-le decían las chicas.

-Momoko-san le ganaste a la chica de natación-le dice una chica-

-Sólo fue suerte-dijo con sus brillitos.

*aparece nubecita*

-Gracias simuladores~-dice su forma chibi, que por ahora vamos a llamar Blossom.-

*desaparece*

.

-Akatsutsumi-san...-la llamó una chica con respeto y timidez.

-¿Si?-le preguntó.

-¿Podría decirme que fue lo último que dictó la profesora? Es que soy algo lenta para escribir-dice la chica.

-Claro-dijo Momoko, al tiempo que abría su cuaderno.

-Qué linda letra-dijo la chica.

-Oh, gracias-fingió apenarse de nuevo.

*aparece nube*

-Mmmm...¿Papitas o chocolate? O...¿Por qué no ambos? ¡Claro! Soy una genio-dice Blossom.

*desaparece*

.

Natsuki revisó de nuevo los exámenes de su hermana.

Un cien.

Otro.

Y otro.

Y así...

Ahora la de la menor de la casa.

Un noventa y siete, un noventa y cinco, un noventa y nueve.

Buenas notas, pero no había cien, sin embargo, esas notas eran altas.

Aún no le cabía en la cabeza como es que aquellas chicas podían sacar esas notas sin siquiera prestar atención o algo parecido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo confundida Blossom, pues ahora estaba en su forma chibi.

-No puede ser~-dice la menor con lágrimas cómicas.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunta Natsuki.

-Como no subimos nuestro video~ ¡No participamos!¡Y ellos son los ganadores!

A la pelirroja le salió una gotita anime ante la exageración de sus hermanas.

-Dejen de chillar, fue su culpa, pasaron por alto ese dato-les regaña Natsuki.

-Pero Natsuki~-dijeron ellas con los ojos llorosos.

La chica suspiró resignada.

-¿Qué quieren para cenar?-les pregunta.

-¡Pizza!-dicen ambas.

La chica sonrió.

-Bien, pero dejen de chillar, no me dejan estudiar, ustedes pidan la pizza-les dice ella.

-¡Claro!-

* * *

-Rico helado~-dijeron al tiempo que terminaban su helado.

-Ya terminó el capítulo uno-dice Kaito..

-Vaya, es verdad y yo ni me entero de que trató-dice Yuki-

-Porque me quisiste quitar mi helado-le recrimina Hiroto.

-¡Pero somos familia! ¡Tenías que compartir!

-¡No es mi culpar que tú te tragues el helado!-le dice Hiroto.

-¡Yo no trago!

-¡Si claro!-le dice sarcástico-

-¡Que no!-

Hikari y Yusuke miraban con una gotita anime como los primos discutían, pero luego le restaron importancia.

-Bueno, terminaré con esto antes de que estos se maten-dice Natsuki con una gotita anime-

Bien, este fue como una clase de prólogo, les aseguro que luego aparecerán los demás, bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque me inspiré en otro anime, es como una adaptación y por falta de romance en aquel anime, se lo pondré yo porque yolo :v ok no, pero en verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Sayonara~

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada es perfecto**

 **Cap 2: La identidad en peligro**

-¡Hola!-saluda Yuki efusiva-

-Vaya, es bueno volver-dice Natsuki-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y estoy muy efusiva!-dice Yuki-

-Kaito se murió de calor-dice Hikari con una gotita anime, señalando a Kaito del cual su alma salía de su cuerpo-

-Cuida mis partidas de Zelda~~-dijo como si se fuera a morir-

-Exagerado-dijo Hikari con una gotita anime-

A los demás también les salió una gotita anime-

Hikari se fue del cuarto-

-Em...bien...como decía estamos aquí, y también queremos anunciar que la autora comienza sus clases el 29 de febrero, y aunque dijo que actualizaría más seguido en vacaciones...-Natsuki es interrumpida-

-Y como es una subnormal escribe menos de lo que escribe cuando hay clases-dice Yuki-

-¿Y crees que tú no eres subnormal?-pregunta Yusuke burlón-

-Tú te callas-le dice Yuki lanzándole una cartuchera que habrá sacado de quien sabe donde-

-Eres cruel-Yusuke soltó risas lo que provocó que a Yuki le saliese una venita-

-¡Pues mira que tan cruel puedo ser!-dijo levantando una silla y comenzando a perseguir a Yusuke que se divertía con eso.-¡Vuelve cobarde!-

-¡No soy masoquista!

-Están más locos cada día-dice Hiroto-

En eso Hikari entra a la habitación con un balde de agua el cual le tiró a Kaito que pareció revivir-

-AAh~~ gracias Hikari-dice levantándose-

-Nah, lo hice por mera diversión-dice ella-

-¿No hay un hielo por ahí?-pregunta Kaito-

-Pues aquí hay uno, pensé en tirártelos también, pero me dio flojera ir por más hielos, uno se me calló aquí, así que, toma-Hikari le dio un cubo de hielo el cual Kaito comenzó a comérselo-

A Natsuki e Hiroto les salió una gotita anime-

-¿Come hielo?-pregunta Hiroto.

-Si, es raro lo sé-dice Hikari encogiéndose de hombros-

-Jejeje-reía levemente Natsuki, para luego agarrar el control-Bueno, comencemos-

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Mundo alterno

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 15

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción.

-HOLA- gritando.

 **-** (N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

Nota 4: Ocs participantes como hermanos

Nota 5: Basado en Himouto! Umaru-Chan

Nota 6:

Cuando digo "Momoko" me refiero a su forma natural con brillitos, "Blossom" me refiero a cuando está en su lugar donde usa el seudónimo o en su forma chibi-

Lo mismo para Kuriko, sólo que su seudónimo es "Cream"

* * *

La semana había pasado con normalidad para la pelirroja, entre sus habituales cambios de personalidad "perfecta" y chibi, ya era sábado.

-¡Ya nos vamos!-dice Momoko-

-¿Van a ir al arcade?-pregunta Natsuki-

-Sabes que vamos allí todos los sábados, además tengo cosas que hacer-dice la pelirroja-¡Apura Kuriko!

-Un momento-le dijo Kuriko que estaba sentada en la cama, terminando de hacerce una trenza al costado para luego ponerse uno de sus moñitos rosas-Bien, ya está-dice, dándose por lista-

-Vámonos entonces-dice Momoko, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se escuchaba el sonido de esta abriéndose-

-Vuelvan para el almuerzo, sino, les quitaré las chucherías-dice Natsuki volviendo a su trabajo en la computadora-

.

Momoko ató su cabello en un moño, usaba una boina rosa algo opaca, aquí habían cinco parches de tela en forma de corazón que tenían una letra cada uno:

BLOSS

Eso decían sus botones, usaba una chamarra del mismo color de su boina, una polera de manga larga de color blanco, abajo, un short rojo algo opaco, unas medias negras largas y unos zapatos cafés. Y como último detalle unos lentes oscuros para tapar sus inusuales ojos rosas.

La menor tenía una boina al igual que su hermana, esta era negra azulada que tenía, cinco parches que tenían cinco letras escritas en cada una-

CREAM

Usaba una polera manga larga de color negro, encima usaba un polo de color crema, una falda anaranjada, abajo usaba una pantaloneta negra, y zapatillas blancas, su cabello iba atado en una trenza que estaba sobre su hombro derecho y su pequeño moño rosa.

-Esta vez tienes que ganarle a ese pelirrojo, no puedes dejar que te gane-le dice Kuriko, o mejor dicho, Cream.

-Claro que esta vez le ganaré, esta vez no empataremos-dice Momoko, o mejor dicho, Bloss.

-Oye…-le llamó Kuriko.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué tus botones dicen Bloss y no Blossom?-le pregunta Cream.

-Me dio flojera-responde con una gotita anime.

-Oh ya veo-dice Kuriko.

(Desde que usen esas ropas las voy a llamar por los nombre ya mencionados: Blossom y Cream)

.

Ambas entraron al establecimiento, recibiendo algunas miradas, ella eran conocidas allí como otras tres personitas que estaban frente a ellas-

-Hola, y yo que creía que te habías intimidado-le dice con superioridad un chico de largo cabello anaranjado que iba en una cola baja, su cabello le llegaba a la cadera, usaba una gorra al revés que era roja y negra, además que al igual que Momoko, usaba unos lentes negros, su vestimenta consistía en una chamarra sin mangas de color rojo, debajo de la chamarra tenía un polo negro, usaba unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas rojas con blanco-

-Claro que no-le dice Blossom alzando una ceja con superioridad-Red-lo dijo con un tono de burla-

-Ajá, Blossom-dice el chico con claro sarcasmo.

-Bien, dejémonos de tonterías, ¿Qué juego toca hoy?-pregunta ella, al tiempo que sonreía como si ya hubiese ganado.

-Decidí esperarte para que no pienses que hago trampa-dice el pelirrojo-

-¿Y por qué yo pensaría eso?-pregunta Blossom-

-Para encontrar una excusa en tu mente del por qué te ganaré-responde con simpleza, pero a la vez con un tono de superioridad-

-Mira Red, yo sabré cuando me estén intentando tomar por tonta, así que vamos a preguntarle al dueño que juego salió hoy-dijo la chica, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el centro del lugar donde se encontraba el dueño del lugar-

Red sonrió divertido y siguió a la pelirroja con las manos detrás de su cabeza, le era divertido competir con ella, desde que aquel arcade había abierto y ellos habían puesto un pie allí, todo de ahí en adelante fueron competencias, a veces ganaba él, a veces ganaba ella, y el contador hasta ahora era un empate, parecía un círculo vicioso que nunca acabaría-

.

-Hola, Cream-la saludó una chica de cabello marrón, sus ojos no se podían ver porque esta se aseguraba de que no sean visibles con su gorra-

Usaba una gorra blanca y rosada, su cabello iba en dos colas bajas, usaba una remera rosada, un short café, y medias blancas que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas y zapatillas rosas y negras-

-Hola, Caramel-la saludó ella también-¿Y Blaze?-le pregunta ella-

-Está jugando por allí-contesta con simpleza, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué jugaremos hoy?-pregunta Cream.

-"Time of Dance"-dijo señalando el juego de baile que tenía exactamente ese nombre.

(Pd: No me acordaba el nombre de ese juego de baile ;w; pero la cosa es que eso :v)

.

-Bien, a jugar-dice Blossom, para después insertar una moneda al mismo tiempo que Red-

Se encontraban frente a la máquina de Street Figther-

Algunos curiosillos de por ahí se encontraban viendo como ambos pelirrojos jugaban, ellos se habían vuelto por así decirlo, virales en aquel lugar, y eran bien conocidos por los que siempre estaban por allí, y ese sería el día en el que desempatarían-

.

.

.

El golpe de gracia...

Esos últimos cinco segundos habían pasado en cámara lenta para Blossom, no sabía como había pasado, pero ambos tenían su vida a punto de acabarse, pero en un descuido el personaje que había elegido el pelirrojo logró acertarle un golpe, llevando a que ella perdiese.

Abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo la había logrado vencer? Eso fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo, el cual era muy grande cabe aclarar, odiaba perder, y eso provocó que un aura de fuego se emanase de ella, lo cual hizo que los curiosos se fueran lejos de allí-

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!-le preguntó ella al tiempo que se acercaba demasiado a él.

-Oye...-dijo el pelirrojo, al tiempo que retrocedía, pero se tropezó con sus hileras y cayó hacia atrás-

Lo demás fue en cámara lenta, cuando calló hacia atrás, sus lentes se salieron de su rostro y estos tocaron el suelo uno par de segundos después que él-

Blossom se quedó en shock un momento, y se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo frente a sí también, y también se percató de otra cosa...los ojos...los ojos de Red eran exactamente de ese color...rojos...ese tono carmín los conocía, pero ¿Dónde?

El pelirrojo después de salir del shock buscó sus lentes negros, estos estaban rotos, así que no podría usarlos, suspiró resignado, ya se compraría otros, se percató de la mirada que estaba pegada en él de parte de Blossom, se sacó la gorra y se la puso como debía ser para poder tapar sus ojos-

-¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa?-le pregunta este-

No recibió respuesta y sólo escuchó unas risitas de parte de ella-

-N-No puede ser jaja-decía entre risas-

Red sudó frío, fue demasiado descuidado para poder dejar ver sus ojos, pero cómo no reconocerlos, era raro ver a alguien de ojos rojos y si lo vieras, lo reconocerías al instante-

-Jaja, ¿No me digas que...?-su pregunta retórica fue interrumpida por sus risas de nuevo.

Red tragó duro para tener valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer en unos segundos, sostuvo la muñeca de la chica quien se sobresaltó un poco y la sacó afuera del lugar, la llevó a un callejón que quedaba cerca y la acorraló a la pared, cuando levantó la mirada se llevó una gran sorpresa.

El moño de Blossom se había deshecho mostrando su largo cabello anaranjado que llegaba hasta las rodillas, Red llevó una de sus manos a los lentes de la pelirroja quien se había quedado en shock como él se había quedado anteriormente, sin embargo la chica reaccionó a tiempo y detuvo su mano-

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-le pregunta ella con el ceño fruncido-

Red frunció también el ceño y alejó poco a poco su mano provocando que la pelirroja lo soltase-

-No tienes que decir nada-le ordena-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué eres Brick Akimoto?-pregunta ella con burla, era Blossom después de todo, podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana, eso sí, cuando fuese Momoko todo sería tan diferente-

Red, bueno, en realidad se llamaba Brick apretó los dientes fastidiado, ¿Ahora que rayos haría?

-Simplemente no tienes que decir nada-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué Brick Akimoto, el hijo de uno de los más grandes empresarios de Tokio está jugando en una arcade?-hizo una pregunta retórica lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se fastidiase más, pero no podía perder la calma, no cuando ella sabía su verdadera identidad-Yo escuché por rumores que eras un chico prácticamente perfecto, ¿Qué cosas no?-soltó una leve risa mientras ponía una de sus manos en su mentón-

-Ya te lo dije, no tienes por qué decir nada-

La pelirroja tenía pensamientos diferentes en su mente con un artículo así podría ganar mucho dinero para comprar sus preciados juegos.

-¿Y qué si digo algo?-

-Estaré detrás tuyo como una sombra simple y llanamente para que no digas nada-dice Brick elevando una ceja esperando la reacción de la chica-

Su reacción no tardó en responder, escuchó leves risitas-

-¿Y en serio piensas que me creeré eso?-comenzó a reír de nuevo-

-Piensa lo que quieras-

-Veremos si te atreves...-dice ella, para luego salir del callejón, mientras sacaba un colet negro de su bolsillo del shot y se hacía su moño-

-Claro que sí, Akatsutsumi-una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro mientras cogía el lazo rojo que ella tenía en el bolsillo y se le había caído, además en aquel lazo decían las siglas: M. Akatsutsumi bordadas con hilo de color blanco.

.

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Momoko mientras abría la puerta y pasaba lo de siempre...

Sus formas chibis-

-Wiiii-gritaban ambas mientras se dirigían a su cuarto-

 _-"Al menos terminé mi tarea_ "-piensa Natsuki, mientras guardaba su archivo Word-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunta mientras daba una vuelta en su silla giratoria para poder observarlas-

-Momoko perdió-contesta Cream comiendo una galleta-

-Vaya...-dice Natsuki-

-See, pero sólo fue suerte-dice Blossom para luego tomar de su botella de medio litro de Coca Cola-

-Ey, al menos sírvete de un vaso-le reclama Natsuki-

-Es de medio litro, ¡Es para tomar del piquito!-dice con un puchero.-

La pelirroja suspiró resignada-

-¿Y? ¿Pasó otra cosa interesante?-pregunta ella-

-Em...-Blossom dejó de tomar su gaseosa-

-¿Uh?-preguntó Kuriko, mientras sacaba otra galletita de su envoltura y se la comía mientras que su ardilla se subía a su cabeza-

-Em...pues como que descubrí algo-sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

-¿En serio?-pregunta Cream-

-La de Red-dice Momoko, a lo que Cream abre un poco los ojos, ansiosa-

-Y adivina quién es Red-una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro-Es Brick Akimoto-agrega, provocando que sus hermanas se sorprendiesen-

-¿No es el hijo mayor de una de las empresas más millonarias de Tokio?-pregunta Natsuki-

-Ese mismo-dice Blossom-Me dijo que no tenía que decir nada o se encargaría de convertirse en mi sombra, pero no le creo-agrega para luego dirigirse a la tele-Vamos Kuriko, hay especial de anime shonen-agrega-

-¡Oh, es cierto!-

.

El domingo pasó normal, bueno, lo que cabe normal en la casa de las Akatsutsumi, es decir, las formas chibis de las menores de la casa que se la pasaban jugando o haciendo algún berrinche si Natsuki no cumplía a sus pedidos, como el cenar pizza o cosas así.

Llegó el lunes y las dos hermanas Akatsutsumi se encontraban caminando en dirección a su colegio, con sus brillos cabe aclarar-

-Nos vemos onee-chan-se despidió Kuriko para luego ir con paso elegante al edificio este que era donde quedaba la primaria-

-Adios-se despidió Momoko con un sonrisa mientras que con elegancia comenzaba a caminar hasta la entrada de su colegio-

.

-Momoko-san ¿Escuchó los rumores?-pregunta una chica-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Momoko volteándola a ver-

-Hay un chico nuevo y dicen que es muy atractivo y que tiene calificaciones perfectas en sus exámenes-dice la chica-

Una nubecita aparece-

-¡No puede ser él! ¿O si?-pregunta dando vueltas mientras chillaba esperando que no-

*Desaparece*

-Oh, espero caerle bien en ese caso-dice con una sonrisa fingida-

-Oh, pero Momoko-san tú eres perfecta-le dice la chica-

-No es cierto-dice fingiendo estar apenada-

-Claro que sí-dice asintiendo eufórica-ah, cierto, tenía que decirle que también va a volver otra persona, es una chica, creo que usted la conoce-agrega pensativa-

-¿Eh?-pregunta Momoko, preguntándose quién sería esa chica que supuestamente conocía-

-Mmm...no recuerdo como se llamaba, pero supuestamente era muy popular, pero como soy nueva no la recuerdo-explica apenada-

Momoko comenzó a pensar pero luego levantó la mirada con una gran sonrisa-

-¿Puede ser que la chica se llame...?-fue interrumpida por los pasos de la profesora-

-Buenos días alumnos-dice la profesora-

-Buenos días profesora-contestaron los alumnos mientras se paraban para el respectivo saludo para luego sentarse-

-Bien, hoy se van a presentar dos alumnos nuevos-dice la profesora-Por favor, pasen-agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Primero pasó por la puerta una chica de ojos celestes, rubia de dos coletas que al final tenían un pequeño bucle, sus coletas le llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros, usaba el mismo uniforme, pero con corbata y falda celeste, al verla Momoko esbozó una gran sonrisa y al notarla la rubia también le sonrió, mientras que muchos murmuraban-

-Ella es la señorita Gotokuji Miyako-dice la profesora-

Luego pasó un chico de cabello pelirrojo corto un poco más arriba de los hombros, usaba una gorra negra y roja al revés , tenía los ojos rojos, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalones de un rojo muy oscuro una corbata roja.

-Y él es el joven Brick Akamiya-dice la profesora-

- _"¡No puede ser_!"-piensa Momoko que a pesar de que parecía inmutada estaba echa un lío por dentro- _"¡Y sobre todo! ¡Cambió su apellido!"-_

* * *

-Bien, hasta aquí el cap-dice Natsuki-

-Oye, ¿Hikari a dónde fue?-pregunta Yuki después de haber atado a Yusuke a una silla.

-Aquí estoy-dice ella mientras le lanzaba un cubo de agua a Hiroto-

-¡Ey!-se quejó este todo empapado-

Hikari no aguantó sus risas-

-Te ves más ridículo de lo que ya eres-se burló-

-¡Cállate!-Hiroto se fue del cuarto.

-Ay, que divertido-dice Hikari mientras seguía riendo, pero eso no le duró mucho, porque vino Hiroto a vengarse-¡Aaaah!-soltó un grito ahogado al sentir el agua-

-Oigan, saben que hay otro cuarto para que puedan mojarse con baldes de agua-dice Yuki viendo todo el agua que estaba por la habitación-

Ahora era Hiroto el que reía-

-Wow, jaja Hikari te la hicieron-se burló Kaito-

-¡Tú cállate!-bramó Hikari-

Natsuki rió levemente de nuevo-

-Aunque no es mala idea-dice Yuki mientras una sonrisa malévola se formaba en su rostro y también se iba-

-"Espero no salir empapada".piensa Natsuki-Bien, eso es todo, las notas aquí abajo-

 _antonia-la-loka: Jajaja, eso suele pasar XD, y sí, sus gatos son muy kawaiis ewe, seee, mantener a los Oc's que aparecen en tu mente cuesta una fortuna[Una fortuna de dinero irreal XD]_

 _Ali-chan1234: Bien aquí apareció Brick X3, como ves está dispuesto a hacerse la sombra de Momoko para asegurarse de que no diga nada, y eso no es todo a lo que está dispuesto a hacer._

 _Phanyg: Aquí te dejo el cap y sí jaja, lindas por fuera y chibis por dentro XD._

 _kirara213: Los pensamientos de Momoko son extraños lo sé XD_

 _Yui Hatsune X3: Jajaja *tututututuruturutu xD* jaja esos sonidos son por falta de presupuesto XD, esa canción es adictiva, enriquece tu alma e.e ok no XD_

 _Gonza-chan: Pues como verás al ser el hijo de un empresario tiene que ser prácticamente perfecto, o aparentarlo-_

 _jade: Me alegra que te haya gustado nwn ojalá sigas la historia ewe_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada es perfecto**

 **Cap 3: ¡Te odio pelirrojo!**

-¡Hola mundo!-saluda Yuki alegre-

-¿Por qué estás alegre?-le pregunta Hiroto alzando una ceja-

-¡Porque mola!-responde ella-

-O quizás es por el dicho "La ignorancia da la felicidad"-dice Hikari-

-O mi tsundere favorita~~ ¡Es cierto!-dice provocando que los demás se caigan estilo anime-Ok no, simplemente estoy feliz-

-Algo va mal aquí-le susurra Hikari a Yusuke a lo que él asiente-

-Quizás la locura le explotó, tal cual globo con mucho aire-dice Yusuke.

-Mmmm...es una buena hipótesis...¡Vaya, no eres tan inútil!-le dice Hikari-

-¡Oigan!-dijo Yuki con una venita-

-¿Qué? Estamos buscando hipótesis, así de simple-dice Hikari con una hoja y un lapicero negro-

-¡Ya sé! Es la sobre explotación de energía sobrante-dice Yusuke, agarrando el lapicero y apuntándolo-

-Hikari, a ti te quiero mucho, pero con el inútil este es otro caso-dice Yuki agarrando un mazo y golpeando con este a Yusuke-

-Ay~~-se quejó Yusuke inconsciente-

-Me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme a esto-dice Kaito con una gotita anime-

-¡Mué-re-te!-le decía Yuki golpeando con su mazo a Yusuke repetidas veces-

-Empezaré-dice Kaito con una gotita anime mientras agarraba el control-

-¡Yuki! ¡No le pegues al pobre Yusuke!-le reclamó Natsuki-

-¡Él me provocó!-se justificó mientras no dejaba de golpearlo-

-Espera...¡¿Ese es mi mazo?!-pregunta Natsuki eufórica-

-¿Eh?-dice confundida viendo el mazo negro de toques verdes-¡¿Pero qué?!-vio al otro lado de la habitación, allí estaba un mazo rosa de bordes negros-Ups...

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que agarren mi mazo y mis dardos!-dice arrebatándole su mazo-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue por casualidad!-Yuki lloró cómicamente, pero Natsuki la ignoraba-¡No! ¡Ley del hielo no! ¡Te compro los dardos de edición limitada!

-¿En serio...?-le preguntó volteando su mirada hacia ella-

-¡Si si!-le dice asintiendo eufórica, a lo que Natsuki la abraza emocionada-

-¡Que bien! ¡Completaré mi colección!-dice con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si...definitivamente empezaré...-dice Kaito presionando el botón.

-Ey...inútil...¿Ya te moriste?-le preguntó Hikari picándolo con un palito-

-Creo que sí-dice Hiroto empujando su cabeza y Yusuke cayó al suelo-Ay-le salió una gotita anime-

Hikari se puso a pensar-

-¡Ya sé!-dijo mientras se iba de la habitación-

-Oh, faltaba batería-dice Kaito poniéndole pilas al control-Ok, ahora sí-dijo mientras apretaba el botón-

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Nota 1: Basado en Himouto! Umaru-Chan

Nota 2:

Cuando digo "Momoko" me refiero a su forma natural con brillitos, "Blossom" me refiero a cuando está en su lugar donde usa el seudónimo o en su forma chibi-

Lo mismo para Kuriko, sólo que su seudónimo es "Cream"

Nota 3: Edades

Momoko/Blossom: 16 años [Ese año cumple 17]

Brick/Red: 17 años [cumplidos hace un mes]

Miyako: 16 años [Ese año también cumple 17]

Kaoru: 16 años [Ese año cumple 17 ese año]

Kuriko/Cream: 14 años

Natsuki: 18 años

* * *

 _Canción: Ura no ura [opening 2 Kioyukai no Rinne] Fandub Sheccid Morones_

 _Ábrete sésamo, digo intentando_

 _Y así una puerta abrir_

 _Hoy voy a intentar hacer cosas que no pasarán~_

 _Con un discurso alineo el mundo_

 _Buscando poder comenzar_

 _Un secreto es algo personal~_

 _La intimidad es algo para dos~_

 _Un pacto entre tú y yo~_

 _¡En la distancia estamos unidos!_

 _¡Caminamos por la cuerda floja!_

 _Canta, baila hoy no hay diferencia_

 _¡En el mundo o en el que vendrá!_

 _Por allá o por acá~_

 _Bueno o malo será~_

 _Gira y gira y todo cambiará_

 _¡El reverso de la inversa eso es! *¡Eso es!*_

Aparece una nubecita-

-¡¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?!-preguntó exaltada mientras daba vueltas en círculos y gritaba-¡Y el muy maldito aprovecha que esta escuela no sabe nada de polémica y les vale un pepino quién sea el heredero de la más grande empresa de Megaville! ¡Aaaaaaah!-gritaba mientras seguía con sus vueltas-

Desaparece-

-Bien señorita Gotokuji, siéntese al lado de la joven Matsubara, levante la mano por favor-pidió amable la profesora, al tiempo que una mano se levantaba desganada-Párese por favor-pidió con una mirada asesina-

A todos les corrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral y les salió una gotita anime, se levantó la tal Matsubara. Era una chica de cabellos negros cortos encima de los hombros, lo llevaba desordenados, y lo más llamativo era que llevaba el uniforme masculino, camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalones verde oscuro...no llevaba corbata-

-Señorita Matsubara, ¿Qué le dije de la corbata?-le pregunta la profesora-

La chica rodó los ojos y sacó de su bolsillo una corbata verde y se la puso desganada-

-Bien, señorita Gotokuji, ella será su compañera de asiento-dice la profesora-

La rubia sonrió y fue hasta su lugar, que quedaba detrás del de la pelirroja.

-Un gusto, Matsubara-dice Miyako mientras se inclinaba levemente-

La morena la miró confundida y extrañada, pero correspondió al gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Miyako sonrió y se sentó-

*aparece nubecita de Momoko*

-Es una suerte que no puedan sentar al inútil pelirrojo junto a mí, ya tengo compañera de asiento-dice alegre

*desaparece*

-Bien, señorita Hana, por favor, pase a un asiento adelante-pidió la profesora-

Momoko comenzó a sudar frío-

*aparece nube*

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-dice dramática tirándose de rodillas-¡Apuesto a que ese idiota pagó porque lo pusiesen junto a mi...!

*desaparece*

La chica que parecía llamarse Hana se congeló en su lugar-

-Em...¿Señorita Hana?-pregunta la profesora-

La chica estaba congelada, literalmente-

-Em...-a la profesora le salió una gotita anime, igual que a los demás alumnos-¿Alguien la puede llevar a la enfermería...?-pregunta-

Un alumno apareció con una carretilla, puso allí a la chica y se la llevó.

Los demás los siguieron con la mirada hasta que se cerró la puerta-

-Bien...-comienza a decir la profesora-Joven Akamiya siéntese al lado de la señorita Akatsutsumi-

*aparece nube*

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso esa pelirroja creía que no hablaba en serio? Brick Akatsumoto siempre habla en serio-dice un chibi de Brick, cruzándose de brazos de manera arrogante-Aunque ahora soy Akamiya...Meh-se encogió de hombros-

*desaparece*

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo mientras que unos brillos iguales a los de Momoko, aparecían alrededor suyo. Momoko refunfuñó un poco para sí misma, aunque no se notó para nada...excepto para el chico pelirrojo-

A gran mayoría de las chicas les apareció corazoncitos en los ojos, excepto a tres, la llamada Kaoru simplemente bostezó y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, Miyako la vio y rió algo nerviosa y Momoko estaba completamente normal...por fuera-

*aparece nube*

-¡Ese maldito hijo de su mamá!-dijo Blossom golpeándose la cabeza de manera graciosa con sus manos chibis-¡Viene aquí a hacerse el perfecto! ¡¿Qué se creyó ese idiota?!-agregó eufórica mientras comenzaba a agitar las manos y seguir maldiciendo al pelirrojo-Espera...¿Cómo supo mi identidad?-preguntó con sus ojos como puntitos-

*desaparece*

Brick se dirigió al lugar al lado de Momoko.

-Un gusto conocerte, Akatsutsumi, escuché mucho sobre ti-dijo de manera cortés, mientras extendía su mano frente a sí, esperando que la pelirroja correspondiese a su acto-

Momoko se paró frente a él-

-También es un placer, no esperaba que haya escuchado de mí-dijo dándole la mano a Brick, luego se soltaron y brillitos aparecieron alrededor suyo.

Pero por alguna rara razón del universo, no sé...quizás porque una escritora mediocre decidió que así fuera; alrededor de Brick aparecieron más brillos, alrededor de Momoko también, en Brick de nuevo...hasta el punto de parecer un par de focos-

Los demás alumnos y la profesora se pusieron unos lentes de sol-

-Em...señorita Akatsutsumi, joven Akamiya ¿Nos harían el favor de sentarse para poder comenzar la clase?-preguntó la profesora aún con sus lentes de sol.

Los brillos de alrededor suyo comenzaron a disminuir hasta quedar como normalmente estaban-

-Por supuesto-dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras se sentaban.

...

..

.

Era la hora de salida y los alumnos se encontraban alistando sus maletines, a decir verdad habían unos pocos en el salón-

-Miyako, no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte-dice Momoko, mientras guardaba un libro en su maletín marrón-

Miyako asintió alegre-

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó la pelirroja colgándose el maletín-

-Por supuesto-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón junto a Miyako, pero alguien detuvo a la pelirroja-

-Lo siento, pero necesito hablar un rato con Akatsutsumi-dijo Brick con una sonrisa inocente-

*Aparece una nubecita*

-Ni se te ocurra pelirrojo...

*Desaparece*

-¿Uh? Em...necesito hablar con mi amiga, no nos vemos desde hace tiempo y...-fue cortada por la rubia-

-Oh, yo puedo esperarte-dijo Miyako sonriendo, para luego inclinarse levemente-Hasta mañana-agregó antes de retirarse-

Ahora sólo eran ellos, el largo cabello de la pelirroja que ese día iba suelto, curiosamente, se movía por el viento que se filtraba por las ventanas-

-¿Qué deseas?-preguntó con sus brillitos-" _No puedo actuar alocada al menos hasta que me asegure de que él sabe que...Blossom soy yo"_

 _-_ Oh, sólo quería darte esto...-dijo sacando un estuche negro, para luego entregárselo-Blossom-

Momoko lo tomó y lo abrió, allí estaba su amado lazo, envuelto delicadamente en la cajita-

-¿Blossom? No sé a que te refieres-actuó de manera natural-

Brick tomó de una de las puntas el lazo y dejó que se desenvolviese, luego señaló el nombre escrito con hilo blanco de la pelirroja-

-No logro comprender tu pun-fue interrumpida por el chico de la gorra-

-Vamos Blossom, ¿Vas a caer tan bajo?-dijo burlón-O debería decirte Momoko...

Momoko se hizo como la que no sabía nada-

 _-"Quizás logre engañarlo.."_

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que intentas engañarme con una actuación tan mediocre-dijo Brick-

-¡¿Pero que te has creído?!-preguntó eufórica, luego se tapó la boca-

-Vaya~-canturreó Brick-Recuérdalo rosadita, cuando intentes engañar a alguien...procura que ese alguien no sea yo-dijo arrogante-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó, resignándose a engañar al pelirrojo-

-Soy millonario ¿Recuerdas?-le dice sarcástico, a lo que ella frunció el ceño fastidiada-Además, eres famosa en Nueva Saltadilla, fue fácil ubicarte-agregó-

-Te aprovechas que esta escuela quede lejos de Megaville ¿Cierto?-le preguntó Momoko cruzada de brazos-

-¿Cómo me crees capaz de eso?-preguntó indignado, a lo que Momoko alzó una ceja-Mmm...quizás~~

Momoko gruñó un poco mientras rodaba los ojos-

-Deberías de estar feliz de que me tomé tantas molestias contigo-dijo Brick con una sonrisa como si nada-

-¡Claro que no estoy fe-!-paró de la nada-

-¿Qué pasa? El gato te comió la len-Momoko le tapó la boca-

-Hay alguien afuera...-le susurró en el oído, Brick tuvo un sonrojo mínimo, no lo podía negar, era orgulloso pero no ciego, la pelirroja era hermosa vieses por donde la vieses, pero era obvio que lo admitiría, eso significaría perder la guerra-

Hubo un silencio, no se escuchó casi nada...o eso parecía.

-Ya se fue...-murmuró Momoko.

Brick asintió, el también había escuchado los pasos alejándose, aunque estos hubiesen sido inaudibles para cualquier humano. Momoko lo soltó-

-Bueno, no tenemos más de que hablar, me voy-dijo Momoko, mientras tomaba su lazo, lo envolvió en la cajita y para luego guardarlo en su maletín, para dirigirse a la puerta-

-Recuérdalo rosadita...yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra...y creo que la última que te dije fue: Me convertiré en tu sombra-

Momoko deslizó la puerta-

-Inténtalo y verás que logras-dijo antes de salir por la puerta-

...

-¿Te vas a mudar?-le preguntó Miyako confundida-

-Si, pero será en una casa que queda supuestamente cerca del apartamento donde vivimos-dijo ella.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó la rubia-

-Natsuki...¿Recuerdas a mi hermana mayor?-le preguntó antes de terminar su oración, la rubia asintió-Bien, pues ella me dijo que había llegado una carta de nuestros tíos, diciéndonos que habían ganado una casa...-vio la cara algo confundida de su amiga-En un concurso de esos tantos en los que participan-explicó-Y nos dijeron que como ellos están trabajando demasiado en sus viajes no podrían ocupar la casa y por eso nos la daban a nosotras-

-Ya veo...-dijo Miyako-

-¿Y cómo te fue en el concurso de piano?-le preguntó Momoko-

-Muy bien, demasiado a decir verdad, ya ves que me fui hace cuatro años...cuando terminé el primer concurso me llamaron de nuevo y así fui pasando...

-Que bueno-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero que quede claro que ya no te suelto-dijo abrazando a su amiga rubia-

Miyako rió levemente ante la actitud de su amiga, ella era la única que sabía de los cambios de actitud tan repentinas que tenía Momoko, ya sea en los lugares públicos o cuando ella está en casa, aunque claro, lo segundo fue por accidente.

¿O quizás no era la única...?

...

*Pov Kaoru*

¡Vaya vaya! Akatsutsumi no era una chica tan perfecta después de todo. En verdad no me importa que haga ella con su vida...pero me pregunto cuánto me dará el equipo de periodismo por esta información tan valiosa, o quizás pueda extorsionar a Akatsutsumi y a ese chico...mmmm...ya veré que hago. ¡Pero lo que sé es que esa grabación será beneficiosa para mí vea por donde lo vea!

*Fin Pov Kaoru*

...

-Momoko, Kuriko, limpien todo esto, que nuestros vecinos vendrán a visitar nuestra casa-les dijo Natsuki refiriéndose a todo el desorden ya hecho en la sala principal-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?!-se quejaron al unisono-

Natsuki suspiró, mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría abruptamente, sus ojos verdes parecían fosforecentes, a las menores les recorrió un escalofrío-

-¡VAYAN A CAMBIARSE QUE YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTO, SINO NO LO HACEN EN VEINTE SEGUNDOS COMO MÁXIMO SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO!-sus ojos verdes parecían que se las iban a comer-

Las dos menores dejaron humito con sus siluetas-

...

-¿Uh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?-preguntaron confundidos los castaños, al escuchar ruidos raros provenir de la casa.

El pelirrojo que estaba a su lado sólo sonrió-

-Supongo que las pelirrojas no esperaban nuestra visita-dijo Brick, para luego reír-

-Brick ¿Por qué tantas molestias con esa chica? Pudiste haberla sobornado con dinero con simpleza, o quizás destruir su imagen-le dijo el castaño de ojos morados mientras alzaba una ceja esperando la respuesta de su hermano mayor-

-No...-dijo, poniéndose serio-Esa chica es igual de lista que yo, se las arreglaría, además, se ganó el cariño de muchas personas que le creerían-agregó, cerrando los ojos, mientras suspiraba resignado-Y te daría muchos otros puntos más, pero no ahora-agregó, antes de comenzar a acercarse la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar, la castaña de ojos rosas se le adelantó y tocó antes-

-Jeje-ella rió levemente-

-Yuki nunca será normal-dice el castaño-

-¡Cállate Hiroto!-le reclamó ella con un pucherito-

-Por cierto, ¿Era necesario que viniesen conmigo?-les preguntó Brick de manera curiosa-

-¿Mmh? Ah, pues la loca esta que se hace llamar hermana nuestra me arrastró-señaló a Yuki-

-Tú también querías venir~~-le regañó Yuki-

-Bien, quizás quería-dijo algo avergonzado-

-Me pregunto cuando aceptarás a Hikari como novia-dijo Yuki pícara-

-¡No es ni será mi novia!

-¿Hikari? ¿Ese no es el nombre de su prometida?-pregunta Brick confundido-

Hiroto se sonrojó un poco-

-Si, ella misma-dijo Yuki asintiendo-

-Que bueno que sientas algo por tu prometida-le dijo burlón-

-Yo no siento nada de eso por ella-refutó lo que decían sus hermanos.

-Si claro~-dijeron ambos con sarcasmo-

-Tú no tienes derecho a hablar Yuki, que igualmente odias a Yusuke-

-El caso es distinto-dijo Yuki con un pequeño sonrojo-

-¿Yusuke...?-Brick se puso a pensar-¿Papá te comprometió con el hijo de las empresas Hibiki?

-¡Ni menciones su nom-!-fue silenciada por Brick-

La puerta se abrió-

-Sentimos la demora-dijo Natsuki abriendo la puerta-Es que teníamos unos pequeños problemas-agregó con una gotita anime-

-No se preocupe-le dijo Brick con una sonrisa y unos brillos alrededor suyo-Como bien sabe, soy Akamiya Brick-se presentó-

Natsuki lo miró inquisitiva, aunque no se notó...bueno, el pelirrojo si lo notó-

- _"¿Dónde vi esto antes...?_ "-pensó confundida- _"Ah de ser mi imaginación"-_

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Brick con una gotita anime-" _¿No me digan que me descubrió_?"-pensó nervioso, pero lo fingió muy bien-

-Me pareció conocerte de otra parte, pero no te preocupes ha de ser mi imaginación-dijo mientras le restaba importancia con su mano-¿Ellos son sus hermanos menores?-preguntó viendo a los castaños-

-Si, por favor, preséntense-les pidió Brick a sus hermanos-

-Soy Akamiya Yuki ¡Un gusto!-dijo sonriente-

-Soy Akamiya Hiroto-se presentó el castaño-

-Ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa-Mis hermanas en estos momentos están algo ocupadas-agregó con una gotita anime-Oh, que maleducada soy, yo me llamo Akatsutsumi Natsuki-

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero debo decirle que usted es muy bonita-le dijo Yuki sonriente-

-Oh, muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo y con un pequeño sonrojo-Bueno, pasen pasen-agregó, mientras se apartaba de la puerta, para poder dejarlos pasar-

-Muchas gracias-dijeron antes de pasar, Natsuki iba a cerrar la puerta, pero vio a alguien aparecerse por la calle-

-¿Eh? ¿Señorita Natsuki?-preguntó confundida Miyako, que llevaba una bolsa entre las manos, usaba un vestido azul que llegaba hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta blanca de manga corta, medias negras hasta las rodillas y botines azules oscuros con detalles blancos-

-¿Uh? ¿Miyako?-preguntó confundida-Vaya, Momoko no me había contado sobre tu regreso-dijo con una sonrisa-

-Jeje, ha de haberlo olvidado-dijo con una gotita anime-¿Su nueva casa es aquí?-preguntó confundida-

-Si, ¿Por?-

-Mi casa queda detrás de esta-dijo con una gotita anime-

Apareció un mapita de la superficie, se mostró con una flechita roja la casa de Miyako, que efectivamente quedaba detrás de la de Natsuki-

A Natsuki también le salió una gotita anime-

-¿Tienen visita?-les preguntó confundida-

-Ah, si, son los vecinos-dijo Natsuki-

-Aaah, ya veo-

-¿Quieres pasar?-le preguntó Natsuki-

-¿Eh? Claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando ambas entras¿ron sintieron una tensión en el aire.

-Hola Akamiya...es...un gusto verte-lo saludó Momoko que estaba frente a él-

-Hola Akatsutsumi...igualmente-

Brillitos se desprendieron de ambos mientras la tensión crecía cada vez más-

 _-"¡¿PERO QUÉ HACE EL IDIOTA ESTE AQUÍ?!"_ -pensó enfurecida Momoko sin cambiar su semblante-

- _"Te lo dije, pequeña pelirroja..."-_ pensó burlón.

 _-Mayasume Chasing (Fairy Tail opening 15) Fandub Ilonka_

 _Uuuh~~ yeah~~_

 _Un sueño otra vez voy a buscar, aunque pierda mi corazón_

 _Espejos que aquí, reflejan una sonrisa artificial_

 _Caen mis lágrimas sin más *Dont cry~*_

 _No son de plata ni oro ¿Lo ves?_

 _Aquellas lágrimas se van *fall from my eyes~*_

 _sin que siquiera las noten_

 _Persiguiendo sueños, sueños con el corazón_

 _Sé que no tengo comparación_

 _En este mismo instante lo voy a lograr_

 _¡Verán como nace un héroe de mi corazón!_

 _*¡Un héroe de mi corazón~!*_

 _Na na na na~~_

 _¡La llama de mi corazón!_

* * *

 _Kirara213: Como ves se cambió el apellido, se cortó el cabello, y aprovechó que la ciudad de Megaville [ciudad que queda algo lejos de Nueva Saltadilla y que es una de las ciudades más grandes] uwu, y como ves Brick también tiene su chibi uwu, bien, espero que sigas la historia y sigas dejando reviews nwn-_

 _Jade: Perdón por tardar ;-; pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo [ya ves que mis demás historias están desactualizadas ;-;] Pero bueno, aquí te lo dejo uwu._

 _Phanyg: Jajaja lel :v pos si, ya apareció Brick uwu [Admítanlo, todas querían que apareciera Brick :v no lo nieguen las vigilo! :v ok no] Gracias por tu review nwn_

 _Ali-chan1234: Jajaja XD, y si, gomen u.u, no he tenido demasiado tiempo ;-; ni para leer ni para escribir ni mucho menos para dejar reviews [Hace un par de meses no leo fics ;-;] Y acabo de entrar a primero de secundaria, y ya nos han informado que vamos a tener al menos unas 72 pruebas estos dos primeros meses ;-; [Mi colegio es crueldad pura] Jeje gracias por tu review, aquí te lo dejo nwn-_

 _¿Quieren darme tomatazos, recomendaciones o su opinión? Allí están los reviews uwu, por cierto, no me gusta mucho el tomate, así que no sean duros :'v [?] ok no :v_

 _Si les gustó o agradó la historia y creen que le puede gustar a algún amigo, pásenselo uwu, saber que les gusta la historia me da muchos ánimos ewe,_


End file.
